Till there was you
by Llarma
Summary: Marshall had never had an easy life. His parents had died, and then he and his sister had gone to live with their cousin Ash. However, he wants to move past that now. That may be hard, however, as there is someone coming along who will just end up causing more hurt. Is it all worth it? High School AU. Contains Gumshall, possible other pairings. More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Till there was you **

**Chapter 1. Origins**

**-x-**

**Disclaimers: Adventure Time, It's characters and it's trademarks never have, and probably never will, belong to me. This is merely fanwork showing my appreciation of the show and it's comics, and is in no way accepted canon. But of course, you already knew that.**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape, abuse and molestation throughout. However, none of it will be graphic. Will probably also contain some sexual content in later chapters. Will include slash, possible femslash and het.**

**Pairings: The only definite pairing right know is Gumshall, though I have vague ideas of what other pairings I want to be included. I'll discuss this more in the ending AN.**

**-x-**

**Hey guys! So this will be my first published story, just a idea that came to me today while I was walking home. It's a real shame that there is so little gumshall out there. Actually, this was first intended to be a one-sided gumshall oneshot, but my crazy backstory-making mind obviously said no to that. I'm not sure how often this will update, due to responsibilities I have. I'm a school house captain, and in top sets for most subjects, so I'm swamped with homework a lot. I also have to work on convincing my class to take part in the schools sports activities, which is hard when you don't like sports yourself.**

**However, I will try to update once a week, probably in the wee hours of saturday morning (In the UK and Portugal, that is). Oh, and by the way I will be using British terminologies and spellings, so that may cause some confusion for readers across the pond. If I get any reviews (which I highly doubt TT-TT), I will try to reply to them at the end of each chapter. This story is named after the song from 'The Music Man', later covered by the Beatles. Now, continue on to the story. I hope you enjoy my terrible prose writing skills!**  
** -D**

**-x-**

The slightly chipped door of Marshall's apartment slammed open, suddenly and fiercely. Slam. It was shut again. The self proclaimed vampire started pacing back and forth, through his deserted kitchen. Strawberry jam sat out still on the table. Marshall's favourite. The kitchen's current occupant look back and forth a few times, and then sighed. Of course his sister wouldn't be home. She never was when he really needed her.

Marshall headed out of the kitchen, before walking to the first of two rooms on the left. It was a spacious room, at least for the size of the apartment, and very bare. Marshall didn't like to be crowded. There was a large bed pressed up against one wall, and a dresser sitting beside it. On this table there were many photo frames, filled with pictures of friends and family alike. A wardrobe was placed parallel to the bed, with posters of bands and artist clinging loosely onto the wardrobe doors, blu-tack peeling at the side. In the middle of the room, there was a heavy amp, sitting unplugged. Lying next to this there was an unused lead. His guitar sat about a meter away, just as he had left it the night before.

This guitar was unusually shaped, molded into the form of an axe. It was almost identical to his sisters, though her's took the form of a bass instead. He had called it Moscow.

Moscow had been his life and soul for many years, when he received it on his tenth birthday, the day before his parents died. It was the only possession he was allowed to keep when he and Marceline were moved to live with a distant cousin, Ash. Their precious teddy bear, Hambo had been thrown away almost immediately, given to a girlfriend of Ash's, who had found it cute. Of course, Marceline spoke up straight away.

**-x-**

She learned not to do that soon enough. If she did, Ash would go to any resort to stop it. Any. She still had a scar on her back from one of the beatings. Marshall remembered that day very clearly. She had refused to make Ash a sandwich, and Ash had gotten angry. Very angry. Of course, this wasn't the first time it had happened. Marceline was a stubborn child, and refused to back down. It made Marshall feel week. What kind of wimp was he if he couldn't even protect his sister. If he couldn't even protect himself.

It was two months in when Ash walked into Marshall's bedroom, smug grin on his face. Why he had a separate bedroom from Marceline, Marshall didn't know. All he did know is that Ash downright refused to let them share a bedroom, like they had until they moved in with Ash. He found out the answer that night.

Marshall was only seven, a defenseless boy who didn't understand that what his older cousin, the one who was supposed to care for him, was doing was a sick act. He found out a year later it was called molestation.

Every week, usually on a friday or saturday when Ash had gone out drinking with his friends, leaving Marceline and Marshall alone, he would creep in in the dead of night, and wake Marshall up.

"Marshall Lee", he would whisper menacingly "Wake up. I have a surprise for you."

The pain was unbearable. Marshall cried for the first few months every time his carer would commit this monstrous act. After that, he learned not to cry, as it only made Ash more aggressive.

As he would climax inside Marshall, he would always mumble the same few word.

"Marshall Lee" he would say "You have beautiful eyes".

This is when Marshall started to despise his full first name. Even now, he couldn't bear to listen to his name without feeling nauseous. That's why he skipped registration every day. Even after begging, the teacher refused to call him by just Marshall.

"No", his teacher, Miss Greenby, would say "I would like to refer to you by the name your parents gave you."

Of course, she meant no harm by this. How was she supposed to know what was happening. Miss Greenby was a kind, young teacher who was very popular with the students, and rumored to be a great listener. Still, Marshall could not bring himself to tell her what had happened.

Ash's behaviour continued for another ten months, happening at least one a week. It was a week before Marshall's eleventh birthday when Ash's girlfriend, Karoline, walked into Ash's horrific act.

Ash was biting down on Marshall's neck where he always did with his unusually sharp teeth, that had run in the family. The constant biting in the same place had left a permanent mark. Thankfully, he had managed to cover it up by constantly wearing hoodies.

Suddenly, a ray of light invaded the room, and a skinny girl walked in, hands huddled ungainly in front of her. At the sight in front of her, Karoline froze, watching as two heads turned to look at her.

"You bitch" Ash snarled "Who said you could come in here!".

Karoline lost all of her usual confidence and merely whimpered. Ash moved away from Marshall, pulling his jeans back on, before running towards Karoline. Marshall did not sleep at all that night, he couldn't through the agony-filled screams of Ash's girlfriend.

The next morning was silent and awkward. Marshall woke up early that day, at least an hour before he usually did. He got in the shower and scrubbed. He felt dirtier than usual that morning. He guessed that it was the shame of someone seeing him at his weakest that caused it.

About 15 minutes later, he got out of the shower and put on some clothes. A dark red hoodie and jeans as usual. Then he walked out of the door, an hour before school started. He knew Ash wouldn't care, he never cared when he left anyway. It was when he was half way down the road when he realised the school gates wouldn't be open for another 20 minutes. As a split second decision, he decided to go to the nearby park.

As expected, it was completely abandoned. No children running around happily, no parents running to keep up with said children, no dogs staring around in amazement at what they must have seen as heaven. Just a lost little boy, hood desperately clinging to his jet-black hair, trying to avoid being blown away by the wind. Marshall walked over to the lonesome swings, and slowly sat down on one, the calm rocking soothing his mind.

"Wow", he whispered to himself "I've really screwed up, haven't I?"

He chuckled darkly to himself, in an angry, almost self pitying way. The young boy had never felt so weak in his life, he couldn't even save himself from being found out by Karoline.

Ten minutes later, he left, heading slowly towards the school. He had decided that today he was going to keep his head down in school and do his work. The best way to avoid attention is to be invisible. So that is what Marshall decided to do. He didn't put his hand up to answer questions snidely, he didn't call out in class, in fact, he didn't talk at all. This method worked perfectly until break, when Marceline managed to track him down, sitting under a tree far out from the school.

"Marshall" she mumbled "I..."

"Stop" he shouted back at her "Just... stop. Don't talk, I'm a disgrace, I know! Alright?"

"Marsh" she replied, "you're not a disgrace". Her large grey eyes started to fill with tears, making her look annoyingly like a sad puppy.

"Yes I am. I let myself get controlled by that nasty man. I couldn't protect you from being hurt. I couldn't even protect myself, what kind of brother am I?" Marshall cried out, not realising what he had let slip to his sister. Suddenly, a large gust of wind passed by, passing along Marceline's head. This time, however, Marshall's hood wasn't able to cling onto his hair, and it fell down his back, revealing his puncture like bite-mark. He immediately tried to cover it up, but it was too late. Marceline had seen it.

"See" he said "I am a disgrace. I let this happen to myself. How could I let this happen to myself?". Marshall could feel tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes, but dammit, he would not cry in front of his sister.

Marceline had one hand covering her mouth, the other lying dormant by her side. She swept her grey eyes across the deserted area of playground they resided in, and then she looked back down at the floor, eyes now blocked by her long hair. Her previously dormant hand moved slowly down to her turtleneck, pulling it down to reveal an almost identical bite-mark on her neck. Looking into his sisters eyes, he began to cry freely, before grabbing forward for Marceline.

"I'm sorry," Marceline whispered to her younger twin sibling "I'll never let this happen to you again. Never".

The teacher found them like that, sobbing and hugging each other, five minutes later. They were called into the Headmaster's office. The headmaster was a kind middle aged man, who could be strict when he needed to be. He had short brown hair, turning a sand gray colour in places, and warm gold eyes.

"Now," The headmaster, Mr Price, started "I want you to know that no matter what may have happened none of this is your fault". "We received a call this morning from a rather concerned lady, who had said something about your carer, Ash" he continued "Marshall, I need you to tell me what happened. Is what this women is saying true?".

Marshall felt his sisters hand tightening around his own clammy one, a desperate attempt to help. And at that time and place, it was all the support he needed in the world. Suddenly, everything was coming out, they months on end of abuse, unspeakable horrors that he could only imply. thankfully, Mr Price was a smart man, and picked up what he meant immediately. Soon, Marceline had joined in too, telling her own story of her abuse. Marshall would find it to be amazingly similar to his own.

Within an hour, Ash had been tracked down and arrested. The police had told the twins not to worry, Ash had been put away, and his (now Ex, presumably) girlfriend, was willing to testify for them. She had apparently had a suspicion of what was going on for a while now, when she had heard Marceline crying alone in here room on the way out. However, she had not had the chance to get proof until now. Marshall sighed in relief, they would be safe.

**-x-**

A few months later, Marshall and Marceline had been taken in by a lovely couple unable to have kids of their own. They had a decently sized house in the nice suburbs, and the twins finally got some peace.

They had stayed there for three years, until the age of fourteen, which was the legal age in Ooo for living without an adult (with parental consent, of course). They had announced there plans to their foster parents, Keith and Laura a week after their fourteenth birthday, and a short while before the beginning of their first year of his school. Of course, they had been distraught at first. They asked what they had done wrong, Laura in tears. After a week or two of convincing then than they had not done anything wrong, they would only be moving round the corner, and they would make sure to visit at least twice a week, Keith and Laura relented.

**-x-**

Marshall snapped out of his flashback, and looked around his room once more, before flopping onto the bed. Of course he would run into one of Ash's old buddies on the way here. His name was Colin, and he was a pretty cool guy. He had been utterly disgusted when he found out what Ash had been doing. Colin had taken their chance meeting today as an opportunity to say sorry for letting all of it happen. Marshall told him that it was all cool, nobody knew. Of course, Marshall appreciated the gesture, but it just brought on bad memories. He nuzzled his face into his pillow, feeling the cold fabric across his face.

Then, he heard a door shut gently. 'Must be Marcie' he thought, getting off his bed and walking into the living room. Marceline was standing there is a black trench coat, bags in her hands, hair soaked through with rain. Apparently, it had stared raining hard in the short time he had been in. Marshall walked straight over to his sister, taking some of the shopping bags out of her hands and placing them on the kitchen side.

"Thanks" Marceline said.

"No problem" Marshall replied. "Guess who I bumped into today" he continued.

Marceline paused for a minute, before smiling serenely and answering "who?"

"Colin" Marshall said. Marceline stopped what she was doing leaving an awkward silence that lasted for the remainder of putting the shopping away in the cupboards and fridge-freezer. As soon as that was done Marshall walked into his room and lay down on his bed, exhausted. He would need a good nights sleep. After all, tomorrow was his first day of high school.

**-x-**

**AN/:**

**Ahh, didn't I tell you I had terrible prose writing skills? Maybe some people could find them enjoyable, or readable at least.**

**Anyway, I would like to know what pairings you would like in this. Obviously, Gumshall kind of crossed out any sort of paitings with those two, but I may put in some one sided FioLee from Fionna's side. I've always seen Marshall as gay, or at least a highly male leaning bisexual, so that could be a case of Incompatible Orientation. I also want to add Bubbline. I intend for Gumball and Bubblegum (who will be referred to as Bubba and Bonnibel or shortenings in most cases) to be second cousins. Anyway, review, tell me what you would like to see, CC, whatever. Sayonara!**  
** -D**


	2. Chapter 2

Till there was you Chapter 2. New Beginnings.

-x-

Disclaimers: Adventure Time, It's characters and it's trademarks never have, and probably never will, belong to me. This is merely fanwork showing my appreciation and bla bla bla. You heard it in the first chapter.

Warnings: Mentions of rape, abuse and molestation throughout. However, none of it will be graphic. Will probably also contain some sexual content in later chapters. Will include slash, possible femslash and het (You know, I don't know why I have to put warnings for slash and femslash, it shouldn't be a problem. You never have to put warnings for het. Ahh, minor homophobia shines through again).

Pairings: So, yep, Still Gumshall. Not sure on the bubbline right now, need to ask my friends. On a side note, did you know that Marceline's axe-bass is in the shape of a labrys axe, which is a symbol of feminism and lesbianism. The more you know.

-x-

Yo champs! I'm back again. Depending on how impatient I get, this could be up any time between tuesday and friday. At the time of writing, this is a monday. I won't get it finished in time, so, yup, not before tuesday. Anyway, this chapter will involve the introduction of Finn and Fionna (who, for the purpose of this story, will be the same age as the other characters. It's called fanFICTION for a reason, peeps), with possible glimpses of other characters. Of course, this chapter will have more speech in it than the last one. I'm not great at writing speech, though, so bear with me a bit. I should improve with time. Also, I would like to know If you guys think I should involve the LSPs in this story. They sound so fun to write. Enjoy the story!

-D

-x-

As the morning sun woke him, Marshall scratched his face. He always was sensitive to the sun. Slowly, Marshall lifted his head from the soft, cloud like pillow and groaned.

"Ugh... Morning already?" He complained. Marshall never was a morning type of person. They always seemed to bring out the worst in him. He much preferred the night, where he could sneak around unnoticed by the masses of people tat surrounded him. Yup, night was much better.

As he moved from under the covers, Marshall's hands moved to the edge of his bed, where he had haphazardly thrown some clean clothes the night before. Dark jeans, and a red and black checkered shirt. He grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom, ready to take a shower. He knew Marceline wouldn't be up for a while, so he was clear to hog it for a while.

He hopped into the shower, and grabbed the bottle of shampoo on the nearby ledge. Lather, Rinse, Repeat. That was what his parents had taught him to do. Many people would find it weird how seriously Marshall took his hair care, even taking the time to condition it, but it just never felt weird to him. He guessed spending most of his time with Marceline had rubbed off on him.

After conditioning carefully and rinsing it out of his hair, Marshall stepped out of the shower. He then dried off, and put on his slightly crumpled clothes. "Sigh" he said to himself, walking over to look at himself in the slightly fogged mirror in the bathroom, "another day in the life".

Just then, a loud knock came at the the door.

"Come on Marsh" his sister shouted "There's more than one person living here!"

"Okay, Okay" Marshall replied, leaving the bathroom.

"Thank You" Marceline said, sweet smile on her face.

Marshall walked down the hall of his apartment, into his bedroom again. He pulled out a pair of converse from under his bed. They were bright red, and matched pretty much everything he wore. After putting on two odd socks, Marshall pulled the converse onto his feet.

Converse now on, Marshall walked into the small kitchen he and Marceline shared. He pulled his favourite cereal off of a shelf, then pouring himself some. Nothing beat sitting around eating cereal and not doing much else, at least in Marshall's opinion. It gave him the time he needed to think, due to his brains heavy occupation during most other parts of the day.

Five minutes later, Marceline walked in, backpack slung over one shoulder lazily. She was wearing an outfit not dissimilar to Marshall's, though with more dark blue on it. The two always had shared the same fashion sense.

"Hey Marcie," Marshall said in greeting "Do you think there will be anyone interesting in our school? Middle school was full of the biggest dweebs in existence".

"Err..." Marceline said, in thought "There should be some cool people. It's high school, so there will be more variety, right? Of course, WE will never fit in. It's just not in our blood."

"Yeah", Marshall whispered, face slightly turned down, "I guess."

"Hey!" Marceline continued "Don't look so down! Maybe you will some cute boys there."

A grin grew on Marceline's face as her brother's face took on a reddened hue.

"Shut up" he mumbled.

Marceline laughed. Then she walked away, into her own bedroom presumably.

Marshall grabbed his backpack from behind him, and walked to the front door.

"Come one Marcie!" he shouted "We don't want to be late on our first day, do we?"

Marceline ran out of her room, every she needed with her. Then they walked out of the door.

-x-

They spent the first ten minutes of their walk to school in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Marceline spoke up.

"So," she said "Are you going to tell the other students in our year?"

"Tell them what?" Marshall replied.

"You know," Marceline continued "the fact that you're gay?"

"Err.." Marshall pondered "I'm not too sure. I don't want the same thing happening again. Thank god no one from our middle school is coming here."

"Yeah" Marceline said awkwardly "That was... bad. However, we're in high school now, so I'm being out.". She then turned around to face her brother more fully. "Why don't you want to be out?" she asked.

"I don't know" Marshall replied "You saw what happened to that kid in our middle school. He went from massively popular to no one in a matter of minutes. I don't... I don't think I could handle that Marcie"

"Aww, Marsh" Marceline said "You don't have to worry about anything. If the big mean bullies do anything, your big sis will beat them up for you!"

Marshall turned away, a slight blush painting his face. 'God' he thought, 'How many times can you blush in the space of thirty minutes?'. He heard his sister chuckle beside him, but didn't look up, bringing the comfortable silence back again.

However, like everything else, it had to come to an end.

"Marsh, what if you find a guy you like... like, REALLY like. Will you really be able to handle that?" Marceline asked.

"I... I don't know" Marshall said "I'll figure out if that ever happens- which it probably won't, you butt!"

"Hey! Don't call me a butt!" Marceline shouted, causing Marshall to laugh and run away, into the large and slightly rusting gates of his new school.

'Well' he thought 'it's a new start, I guess."

-x-

Marshall and Marceline walked in to their new classroom together (this school was fairly lax on sibling rules, and in all honestly, slight afraid of the Abadeer twins.) and immediately walked to the two-seater table in the back corner (near the window) of the classroom. Screw what the teachers thought, they were staying there, even if they had to do that weird thing with their eyes.

"Ehehe" Marceline chuckled "It's a new year, huh. Can't wait to see our new teacher."

"Yeah!" Marshall agreed "I wonder if they're gonna be a butt."

"Most teachers are, aren't they?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, but you get the rare exception" Marshall said.

"I guess" Marceline said "Anyway, we'll see in a while."

More and more students filed into the classroom, among which included people with vibrant orange, blonde, and even pink hair! He swore that he also saw someone with rainbow coloured hair, but he really wasn't sure. Maybe it was his imagination. Soon, all of the seats in the room, save one, were filled. Then, in walked the teacher.

"Oh my glob" Marceline said "it's..."

"Miss Greenby" Marshall continued.

"Actually" a voice interrupted from the front of the class "It's Mrs Davis now. I got married two years ago Marshall".

"Oh" he replied, looking up. His old teacher hardly looked worse for wear. Her blonde hair was a little less bright than before, and her eyes crinkled a bit more when she smiled, but you couldn't say she looked old. Not at all.

"Now" Mrs Davis continued "I would like you all to introduce yourself to the class, starting at the left-most table at the front, and going on in horizontal lines from there."

The first person to stand up was a short, blonde girl. She was wearing a peculiar rabbit ear hat, but otherwise her clothing was pretty normal.

"Hey" she said "I'm Fionna Wilson."

"I guess you could say that I'm not a girly girl. I've always preferred rough housing to getting dressed up. My favourite book ever is the Enchiridion. My mom used to read it to me and my brother when we were little. Talking about my brother, he is in another class. His name is Finn."

There was a slight pause, and then she sat down. Next to stand up was a pale boy with grey eyes and pitch black hair. He looked very uncomfortable.

"My name" he said "Is Monochrome Smith. Call me Mono".

He ignored the giggling coming from around the room.

"I like reading and observing people" Mono continued "My cousin is also in this class."

He sat down quickly, looking very awkward.

"Poor dude" Marceline whispered to her brother "can't get a name worse than that, can ya? I'll bet ya a tenner that he has the worst name in the class"

Marshall chuckled.

After, the girl with rainbow coloured hair stood up, large smile on her face.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed happily "I'm Mono's cousin. People have described me as hyper active before. My name is Rainbow Smith, but you can call me Rainy!"

"Ha!" Marshall laughed "guess you were wrong sis!"

Marceline grumbled, passing over the note in her hand.

A few more people stood up, then down again, but Marshall didn't find any of them interesting enough to listen to.

This changed when a large girl with bright orange hair stood up. She was fairly short, but had an intimidating aura about her.

"Hey guys!" She said, a hand on one hip "My name is Cake Baker (A.N. Sorry guys, this was too good to pass up.) My parents called me that so that my name would match that of my brother, Jake. He's in the class next door. Call me fat and you die."

She sat down, leaving half the class terrified and the other half amused.

"Errm... Okay! Let's go onto the next student" Mrs Davis said.

The next student to stand up was a blonde boy with tanned skin wearing a turtleneck. Marshall spaced out once again, going into a sleep like state.

He was awakened by his sister poking him, annoyed.

"Yo, wake up Marsh" she whispered. Marshall muttered something under his breath, quiet enough that his sister couldn't hear.

However, he was glad that his sister had re-alerted him, because his attention was immediately drawn towards the boy standing at the moment.

He had bright pink hair- that must have been who he was earlier- and it was fashioned into a very groomed looking style. He was wearing a pale pink cardigan that complimented his hair and purple jeans that complimented his-

"Marshall!"

His train of though was broken by his sister whispering harshly in his ear.

"If you're going to check him out, make it less obvious, would ya."

"I wasn't checking him out!" Marshall argued.

"Yes you were" Marceline argued back.

Marshall sighed, then turned to see his sister better.

"Was it really that obvious?" He asked.

"Yup, sure was Lover Boy." Marceline replied.

A blush started to grow on Marshall's face, for what seemed to be the five thousandth time that day.

"Hey, don't worry. He's pretty cute." His sister said.

Marshall's attention was drawn back to the boy, who had started talking.

"My name is Bubba Willis. I'm here mostly because this is one of the best schools in the district. I love to bake, it's something I've done since I was small."

The boy looked around the classroom, before stopping his eyes near Marshall, who noted that they were a vibrant hue of lavender, and they seemed to drag him in. Before he could be noticed, he broke the brief eye contact, and turned around to see a rather amused look from his sister. She raised one eyebrow, as if to say 'really?'

"I hope we can all get along" Bubba said, quickly sitting down.

The girl next to Bubba looked very similar to him, with the same thick pink hair.

She whipped her head around the classroom briefly, and Marshall saw that her eyes were bright blue, in contrast to Bubba's purple eyes. A warm smile came onto her face.

"Hello. My name is Bonnibel Willis. I am Bubba's cousin. One of my biggest interests is science. I love to find out how things work, and I am especially interested in biology. I hope to help people with my skills one day."

Marshall heard a small whisper of "wow..." Next to him, and turned to look at his sister with a lecherous grin on his face.

"You hypocrite" he said "don't tell me not to be obvious if you show it verbally."

His sister glared at him, then told him to shut up.

"All I'm saying is to practice what you preach." Marshall said.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go stare at lover boy?" Marceline asked teasingly. Marshall blushed.

"I can't with you staring at Bonnibel like that. I can literally feel it." Marshall replied. Now it was Marceline's turn to blush.

"Shut up" she whispered, nudging her brother with her arm.

"No you" he replied, nudging her back.

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Mrs Davis asked.

The twins faces turned bright red, and Marceline croaked out "No...".

"Good" Mrs Davis replied "Now it's your turn up, Marshall Lee."

Marshall flinched, but stood up.

"Okay" he started "firstly, my name is Marshall, and only that. Never call me... Marshall Lee. That is NOT my name. Anyway, I like playing guitar, sleeping and hanging with my sister Marceline, who is sat next to me. I guess that's all." Marshall sat down.

Marceline stood up next.

"Hey!" She said "sorry about my bro, he's not always that hostile. Just... Don't call him that. Anyway, I also like to play music, though I play bass instead. Oh, and I'm bisexual. Just going to get that out of the way. So, hope we have a good year." The black haired girl sat down, though she could feel questioning glances on her. She shrugged.

"Well..." Marshall said "that was an... Original way to be out. Can't say I'd do that myself."

"That" Marceline said, flicking her brother's forehead "Is because you're a wimp."

"Am not!" He replied.

"Are too" she replied, tickling Marshall lightly, causing him to laugh.

In the background, they could vaguely hear a deep voice refer to themselves as "all lumps and globbing awesome", but they didn't care. They were too absorbed in their own little world, their safe place.

-x-

So, I didn't upload at any of those times. I can explain, I swear. Firstly, I was vaguely sick last week. Like, congestion so bad I couldn't smell anything. Then, whoop dee doo, my laptop goes and breaks. I think the film at the back of the screen has been knocked out of place. So of course, I lost about 300 words that I hadn't uploaded to the doc manager. I had to rewrite that, which added a bit of time. Also, what with the new episode, I had to go back and correct some inaccuracies in the first chapter. As well as the new episode of AT,

SHINee's new album came out a few days ago, so I spend a while fangirl flailing about that. Sorry :/

Anyway, I decided to end this chapter on a sweet note, because there will probably be angst soon. Does one sided fiolee sound okay to everyone, because I want that to be included. I know not a lot actually happened this chapter, I'm very sorry. Anyway, I'll see you next saturday in the early hours. Bye

-D


	3. Chapter 3

Till there was you

Chapter 3: Meetings and greetings.

-x-

Disclaimers: Adventure Time, It's characters and it's trademarks never have, and probably never will, belong to me. This is merely fanwork showing my appreciation and bla bla bla. You heard it in the first chapter.

Warnings: Mentions of rape, abuse and molestation throughout. However, none of it will be graphic. Will probably also contain some sexual content in later chapters. Will include slash, femslash and het.

Pairings: So, ya, currently the pairings are, gumshall, bubbline and one sided fiolee. I wonder how that will turn out.

-x-

Oh god, I forgot to introduce Flame Prince last chapter. I really should get along to doing that. Also, I kinda didn't show Finn, so I will get around to that too. From where I am right now, none of the characters that aren't related will have any previous ties. I imagine this school as quite large (which would explain the improbable amount of twins attending.), so people would be coming from all over to go to this school. Anyway, I promise this will definitely be up by friday, and I mean it this time. You know, it may even be up before then. Have fun!

-D

-x-

The first lesson was a drag, or at least that is what Marshall thought. Mrs Davis, the poor soul, was obviously struggling with teaching older students, as they lacked the general enthusiasm of a ten year old.

"Okay" she said "err.. I'll let you stay in the spaces you are in now. Obviously, I don't want you to be put out of your comfort zone this early. I trust that everyone is okay with this?"

The silence in the classroom answered yes for the students, and Mrs Davis seemed satisfied. She then moved under her desk quickly, and came back up holding a pile of books. Struggling, she walked around the classroom, handing a book to each student, before walking to the front of the classroom.

"This" she said, motioning to the single book left in her hand "is a notebook."

There was a laugh from the back of the class, and then a girl with purple hair said "Yah. We can globbing see that."

"Let me finish please" Mrs Davis continued, looking pointedly at the purple haired girl. "Now, would you all write your name on the front of your notebooks. This notebook will be used for various activities in form class, and it's divided into sections. Turn to the section labelled Misc., as that is the one that we will be using to day."

There was a pause, then students started begrudgingly writing their names on the notebooks and opening them to the appropriate section.

Then, Mrs Davis walked around the classroom again, giving each person a number between one and six. She walked to the front, and then said "Now, organise yourself into your number groups, then sit together."

The class fumbled around, some people looking lost or uncomfortable, others were shouting their numbers, hoping to attract their group members. Marshall was one of these people.

"Yo" he shouted "Group five! Over here."

"Hey" the blonde girl with the rabbit hat shouted back, pacing over to him "me too!"

"Cool" Marshall said "My name is Marshall."

"Mine is Fionna" the girl said back, sitting down next to marshall "nice to meet you."

She held out her hand, and Marshall reluctantly shook it. He relaxed, however when the girl gave him a sweet smile. She seemed nice.

He continued to shout, and soon the loud red-head called Cake had walked over, grabbing a chair and sitting opposite Marshall. He stopped in his shouting, then saying "so, Cake Baker." with a grin.

"Shut up" Cake replied "my parents are idiots."

"Yeah" Marshall said "I could tell."

Cake hit him lightly over the head, before saying "I won't have any of your sass."

Marshall once again continued shouting, only to stop abruptly when he realised that the boy called Mono was standing behind him.

"Yo man" Marshall said "sit down over here."

Mono remained silent, but soon he too had grabbed a chair and sat down across from Fionna.

"Hi" he said quietly, clearly feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey!" Cake said, one eyebrow raised in admiration. This clearly caused Mono some discomfort, and made him blush. Fionna smiled sweetly, and Marshall just laughed.

"So" Fionna said "there's one person missing from our group, I wonder who that could be?"

"There's only one person left" Mono said. The group turned around, and Marshall's eyes widened. It was they boy from earlier.

'Now is my chance to make a good impression' Marshall thought.

"Hey!" he shouted "over here!"

The boy turned around, and glared half heartedly at Marshall.

"Why must you be so loud?" He said "it makes you so undignified."

"Huh?"

Marshall was filled with shock. How could the sweet boy from earlier suddenly sound so rude.

"Woah" he said "no need to be like that. I was just trying to help you."

"Well" Bubba said "I don't need YOUR help. So, please, be quiet."

Marshall huffed indignantly, but went along with what the pink haired boy told him.

Bubba turned round to the other occupants of the small space, then said "I'm sorry about that, but someone has to deal with the likes of him."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know." Marshall said. Bubba ignored him. The rest of the group sat awkwardly, watching the two boys stare at each other.

Their glaring match was broken by Mrs Davis, who seemed to be great at stopping this kind of stuff. "Okay, are you all in your groups?" She said "now I want you all to find out about your group members, write all this stuff down. You will then write two pages at least about them, but this can be done as homework. Just focus on collecting information right now."

There was a collective groan from the class, but Mrs Davis didn't seem to notice or care. Eventually, the groups started talking to each other, Marshall's group being the last to do so.

"So..." Fionna said "who wants to start?"

"I will!" Cake said, smile on her face.

"My name" she said "is Cake Baker, though you already know that. I like to dance and shop. I am also amazingly flexible. It's a family trait. I have a brother called Jake. There really isn't a lot I can say other than this. Oh, and I love Skrillex. Not sure why, just do."

"Thanks Cake" Fionna said "I'll go next".

Marshall spaced out around this point, that Fionna girl was alright, but he was never that good at listening to mediocre conversation for long amounts of time.

He must have been spaced out for a few minutes when he saw Fionna staring at him with a quite intense gaze. He turned to her, and raised an eyebrow in questioning, causing her to blush. She then looked away, and looked straight ahead.

'Wow' Marshall thought 'wonder what that was about?'

By this point, Mono had started talking in a shy, quiet voice. In fact, he was barely audible. Weirdly enough, he saw Cake staring VERY intensely at Mono, who seemed to be oblivious.

Marshall looked at Cake, who had a mischievous look in her eyes. She then turned to Marshall, and mouthed 'he's cute, isn't he', which caused Marshall to blush.

He slowly manoeuvred his chair so he was close enough to Cake to have a whispered conversation.

"How... How did you know?" Marshall asked, confused.

"Honey" Cake said "I can just tell. Besides, you made it a bit obvious, staring at Bubba like that earlier."

"Shut up" Marshall whisphered "that guy is such a butt."

"He's a cute butt though" Cake argued.

There was a pause. Marshall sighed.

"Yeah... Yeah he is a cute butt" Marshall said.

"He's a cute but WITH a cute butt" Cake argued.

Marshall blushed, but said "yeah..."

"You totally have the hots for him don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Really bad?"

"Yeah..."

"Want me to help?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, it's a deal then"

Cake held out her hand, grin on her face. Marshall relented, but then grabbed the offered hand, shaking it.

And as said, it was a deal.

-x-

The rest of the lesson had gone slowly, with Cake and Marshall quietly making small talk. Marshall found that Cake was enjoyable company, more so than the others in the group. Mono was nice, but too quiet. Fionna was similar, though a bit too smiley. And Bubba... He just wouldn't be able to get along with him, though he wished he could.

Soon, lesson 1 was over. He would find that lesson two was a whole lot more enjoyable.

"Okay" Mrs Davis said "now that's over, I want you to get into threes and sit down."

Marshall turned to Cake.

"Hey, you wanna go with me and my sister?"

"Sure" Cake said. They both stood up and walked over to where Marceline was sitting alone. Marshall sat down next to Marceline, and Cake grabbed a chair and swivelled around to face the twins.

"Cake, this is Marceline. Marceline, Cake." Marshall said.

The two girls shook hands.

"Hey" Cake said, smiling at Marceline, who grinned back and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Is everyone in threes?" Mrs Davis said "good! Now is quiz time."

Mrs Davis walked around the classroom, handing every group a sheet with twenty blank boxes on it.

"Okay, so this is just a quiz, with questions about different forms of media, and sometimes just stupid things. Knowing random trivia will help you here."

There was a collective groan from the class at what was effectively a media pop quiz.

"Hey!" Mrs Davis said enthusiastically "It's not that bad! Is it?". A worried look came onto her face. The class groaned. However, the young teacher just smiled energetically.

The first few questions were easy enough, just simple things that anyone in touch with modern media would know. But then came the questions about obscure 17th century poetry and the lesser known shakespeare plays, which none of the class had likely seen.

Marceline and Cake seemed to be doing well enough, so this gave Marshall a chance to space out. It turns out that Cake had a secret soft spot for the romantic artists. Who would have known?

'Wow.' Marshall thought 'what could I have done to Bubba earlier to piss him off so badly? I can't be that bad, can I?'

Marshall's train of thought continued to wander for a while, going through thing like the new song that was stuck in his head, if Marceline was just guessing half the answers she was writing down, and how darn cute the nickname Bubbs would be for his new object of affection.

'I've known him for less than three hours, and I'm already coming up with cutesy couple names. I'm really gonna fall hard for him, aren't I?'

Marshall could not know how right he was.

-x-

A light poke in the back of his head woke Marshall from his nice slumber, which irritated him profusely.

"Go away" he slurred, voice covered in unmasked sleep that should not be there. There was a cough from behind him, which caused him to turn up.

'Shit.'

Standing beside him, a skeptical look on her face, was Mrs Davis.

"Why didn't you wake me!" Marshall whispered at his twin.

"Hey!" She returned "I tried to! Not my fault you're a heavy sleeper."

Marshall huffed, then turned back to Mrs Davis, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Is there an explanation to why you were sleeping in the middle of my lesson, Marshall?" The teacher asked.

"Err..." The boy in question replied.

"I thought not" Mrs Davis continued, shaking her head "you haven't changed one bit."

"No, I guess I haven't..."

-x-

3.5 years earlier...

Marshall walked into his school, looking like a mess. He hadn't gotten any sleep than night. Ash had been very... persistant. Luckily, Marceline hadn't seemed to notice any difference in him.

That's one of the things he admired about his sister. She always seemed to be oblivious to things going on around her, and always bounced back from insults easily, that's something Marshall couldn't do. He had never been as outgoing as Marcie.

When he walked into the classroom, it was pretty much empty, except for a few children settled around. He sat down in his seat, the same as always, right at the back, next to the window, on a two seater table he shared with Marceline, who walked in soon afterwards, but did not make contact with her brother.

Eventually, the rest of the class filed in, then Miss Greenby did. Marshall could see her lips moving, but there didn't seem to be any noise coming out of them. He felt his vision start to blur a little with tiredness, and he rested his head on the table, exhausted. It was only a minute or two before he was asleep.

It must have been an hour later when he was woken by a kind hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Marshall?" His teacher asked "you look exhausted."

"Yeah...I'm fine.." He replied, lying quite blatanly.

"Okay" she said in disbelief "still, would you like to go lie down for a few hours?" She said.

Marshall nodded in reply, and slowly walked down to the nurses office, where he lay sleeping for the rest of the day. It was the best sleep he had in weeks.

He was woken for the second time by Marceline, who told him that they had to go home. By the look on her face, you could tell she knew something was wrong, but she didn't talk.

The twins walked back to hell in comfortable silence, like they always did.

The day ended up just as uneventful as the one before it, and the one after it.

-x-

Marshall snapped out of his daze, looking back at his sister, who smiled back at him sweetly. He somehow got a sense of foreboding. Something bad was going to happen yet again. Something always happened.

After answering question after question on the quiz, the class was dismissed, and everyone rushed out, except for Marshall, who walked sluggishly. He just KNEW today was going to be as uneventful as the day three and a half years ago.

"Screw me" he said stuffing his hands into his pockets "just screw me."

Then, he walked out of the classroom into the crowded hall of unfamiliar faces.

-x-

Three months. I haven't updated for three months. I'm sorry about that, really, I am. I haven't really got an excuse for not updating, except for the various tests that my school has dragged me through for no reason. Have I mentioned that I have two more next week? Oh, JOY!

Anyway, I think I'm going to write a ShiZaya oneshot soon enough. I've had this plot bunny for a good two years, but I've never got around to writing it.

Oh, if anyone reading likes the Hunger Games, GalexKatniss in particular, check out my friend PhoenixMelody x. So far she's uploaded one story, and seems to only want to write that one pairing. Give me enough time, and I may be able to convince her to write some LxLight.

Honestly, I'm not gonna set an update time again, because I can't keep it. I'll update when I do.

-D


End file.
